


Always Yours

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Sex, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yuta, I met someone."Sicheng and Yuta have an arrangement, but it can't last forever.





	Always Yours

Yuta laid awake on his bed, staring down at the boy resting on his chest. He wanted to savour the moment while it lasted, when the sun comes up and Sicheng wakes up, it would all be over. 

Like always. 

He ran his hand through Sicheng's hair, the soft blonde strands sticking up all over the place from their earlier activities. His eyes travelled down Sicheng's body where the thin blanket covered his lower half. His chest was covered in the lovebites he had given the boy, standing out in angry purple designs on his skin and although he couldn't see them, he knew his thighs were covered in evidence of their night too.

He promised himself last week that he would stop. He was meant to stop last _month_ , but Sicheng had him addicted, he couldn't stop, even if he tried to. One look from the blonde and he was putty in Sicheng's hands.

They started their _thing_ last year, on a day they were both drunk as hell plus horny and to put a long story short Yuta ended up fucking Sicheng on his couch in his apartment. After that they didn't stop, they couldn't be in a room alone without pouncing on one another. For a while Yuta was fine with the arrangement because he it meant getting to have Sicheng. May it be a small part of him but he _still_ got to have him.

Sicheng was everything that beauty defined. He was stunning, in every sense. He was gorgeous and his personality was so incredible. Yuta could be himself around Sicheng, he could be silly and stupid and he was so comfortable around the boy. Sicheng caught the attention of everyone, may it be of his looks, his laugh or the way he portrayed himself and like anyone else, Yuta couldn't help but fall helplessly in love with him.

He wanted Sicheng in every way possible, he wanted Sicheng all hours, he wanted to hold his hand in public, he wanted to kiss him whenever he wanted to, he wanted lazy sundays filled with kisses under covers and cuddles. He wanted to tell people that _yes, we are boyfriends! no, Sicheng isn't single._

But Sicheng didn't want that. 

When they first started sleeping together he had told Yuta that no feelings were to be involved. He told Yuta it was just a bit of fun. And even though Yuta loved it, he loved _every second_ of it, it wasn't enough for him. He loved Sicheng. With every ounce of his heart. And he was to selfish to let go of the only part he had of Sicheng just yet.

 

~

 

_"Yuta,"_ Sicheng whispered as soon as Yuta picked up his phone from the younger.

"Sicheng? It's half past two, are you okay?" Yuta mumbled as he woke himself up a little by rubbing his eyes. He felt himself falling asleep but Sicheng's upset voice made him sit up.

_"Please..can you come over? I've been thinking about this all night and I just-- please or I'll come over to yours-"_ Sicheng said and Yuta can easily tell he's been crying and he's automatically on his feet, grabbing a sweater and pulling on some skinny jeans laying on the floor.

"No, baby. I'll be right there, okay? In 15 minutes tops."

Yuta pulled his car into Sicheng's apartment driveway, he jumped out the vehicle, locking it quickly. 

Truthfully, he was scared. He had a bad feeling about this.

Yuta let himself into Sicheng's apartment, it was now well over 3 am and Sicheng was sitting on his sofa clutching a mug of what seemed like tea. Yuta couldn't help but feel like he belonged. He belonged with Sicheng. He wanted to see him like this every night. He wanted to lay with him on his sofa drinking tea while falling asleep.

"Yuta," Sicheng sighed as Yuta closed the door behind him slowly, walking over to Sicheng on the sofa. How is it possible for someone to look angelic at 3 in the morning? It was only then that Yuta noticed Sicheng was wearing _his_ old football jersey. It made him smile and butterflies erupted in his stomach.

Yuta sat down beside Sicheng, naturally pulling the blonde to his side. The contact wasn't enough, he wanted to pull Sicheng on his lap and let the boy cuddle into his neck. Why does love hurt so much but make you feel like you could conquer anything all at the same time? "Thank you." he heard Sicheng whisper into his chest. He just nodded and kissed Sicheng's forehead, hoping Sicheng understood that he would go through hell and back for him. He couldn't help but think this was not the way fuck buddies should act with each other. But he already broke the most crucial rule of friends with benefits when he fell in love with the boy.

"We need to talk,"

There's that bad feeling again. Overtaking the butterflies and pushing them away.

"About what?" Yuta asked softly as Sicheng sat up and moved so that he was crossed legged and facing Yuta. Sicheng looked down at his lap as Yuta's heart started beating fast with anxiety. Sicheng's beautiful face held a look of sadness. 

"Yuta, I met someone."

Yuta didn't know a sentence could hurt so much. how could four words send your heart into a frenzy?

"What do you mean you met someone?" Yuta managed to ask, wincing as his voice cracked. He stood up from the sofa as Sicheng sank further into it. Yuta felt his throat clogging with the need to cry but held back the tears.

"Let me explai-"

"No, Sicheng! So you're running up and down going on dates and meeting guys while I sit here like a fool-" Yuta started to reveal his anger and jealously as he felt them taking over senses.

"It wasn't like that, I promise," Sicheng said quietly as he stood up, facing Yuta.

"Explain right now! Explain to me what you're telling me." Yuta said, staring directly into Sicheng's eyes which looked glazed over.

"I've been thinking about it all night, Yuta...  
I've been torturing myself." Sicheng broke  himself off, letting out a small sob. 

Yuta had to restrain himself from taking the beauty into his arms and holding him. But he kept a straight face.

"Yuta, I've never been in a serious relationship, I don't want to just fuck around anymore, I want a boyfriend and I'm -"

"Who is he?" Yuta cut Sicheng off harshly, observing the way the blonde hesitated as he looked down at his sock covered feet.

"Jaehyun."

_What the fuck?_

Yuta turned around and started pacing.  
His hands busy pulling at his hair, he felt  betrayed, he felt heartbroken and he wanted to go find Jaehyun and punch him in the fucking face. He wanted to go find a bar and get drunk on the strongest shit he can find.

"As in my good friend Jaehyun? because if so then help me Sicheng-" Yuta all but growled, closing his eyes and throwing himself down on the sofa to calm himself a little.

"Why are you acting like I've cheated on you? I'm not dating you but I-"

"Well Sicheng we've only been fucking for the past 10 months!" Yuta shouted, standing up again and starting up his fast pacing again, trying to ignore the fact that Sicheng is breaking his heart right now.

"Exactly, I don't want to be someone's fuck buddy okay? I want to be somebody's boyfriend, Jaehyun's amazing-" 

Yuta laughed loudly, shoving his hands to his face as he let tears fall onto his hands before he stood back up, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh okay, so one boy, who so happens to be one of my best friends by the way, which is fucking amazing-" Yuta started to rant but Sicheng interrupted him,

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like you wanted to do anything more than fuck me and then leave!" Sicheng all but sobbed as he stood up walked towards the kitchen.

Yuta wanted to grab him and shake him, wasn't it obvious Sicheng was more than a fuck to him? The person who he was madly in love with was currently crying because of him. He followed Sicheng and watched as the blonde poured himself some water. His back away from him.

"Sich--"

"Leave," Sicheng sounded resigned and broken.

But the last thing Yuta wanted to do was leave. He wanted to show Sicheng that he was never just a fuck buddy. He was everything and more to him.

"I'm not leaving until you fully explain to me everything that went on with you and him," Yuta breathed out, trying not to show the anger and sadness he was feeling.

"I-- I just wanted to see where we stood because Jaehyun asked me out yesterday and I didn't want to say yes until I knew for sure-" Sicheng said, turning to face Yuta, his face was wet with tears and his eyes were shining bright. "But now I know and I think the best idea is for you to go, don't call me for a while, don't come over, whatever we were is over."

So Yuta left. He walked out the door and then cried in his car until the sun started to come up and he finally pulled out of Sicheng's driveway.

 

~

 

Yuta laid in his in bed for hours and just slept away his worries, well tried to. Did Sicheng love him back? Is that what the boy meant when he said he wanted to see where they stood? The same questions played over and over in his mind for hours.

It was half 6 at night when he decided to pay his _good friend_ Jaehyun a visit. The thing that made him so furious is the fact that Jaehyun _knew_ about the Sicheng situation. He _knew_ Yuta was in love with his friend turned fuck buddy turned boy he wanted to marry. He felt betrayed, they had been friends since they were 15, nearly 6 years of friendship and Jaehyun decided to do this?

He pulled up to Jaehyun's apartment complex, his heart racing and his grip on the steering wheel got tighter. 

Sicheng's car was there. But he's not backing out now.

He walked to the door and knocked hard. It didn't take long for Jaehyun to open the door. Jaehyun's eyes widen when he saw Yuta standing casually at his door.

"Yuta-"

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Before Jaehyun could react, Yuta pushed him into the house and knocked him into the nearest wall, holding him up by his neck.

"Yuta!" He glanced to the side and saw Sicheng walking out the kitchen.

"So, do you wanna explain to me why you are suddenly interested in Sicheng?" Yuta asked Jaehyun as he let him go and pushed him into the living room.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my place-" Jaehyun cursed as Sicheng stood with his mouth open in shock.

"Jaehyun I swear to god I will hit you if you don't tell me why the fuck you did this to me!"

Yuta felt anger and jealousy run through him as Jaehyun stepped towards Sicheng and wrapped a arm around Sicheng's waist.

_No. Not happening._

"Take your filthy arm off him or so help me-" Yuta growled. He had never felt so angry in his life.

"You are scaring Sicheng, you need leave," Jaehyun said lowly, voice hard as his hand rubbed at Sicheng's side. Sicheng did nothing but look down at his shoes.

"Sicheng's coming with me," Yuta said reaching out and grabbing Sicheng's unattended hand, gently pulling him closer. But Jaehyun stopped him by grabbing his waist harder and not letting go. 

Sicheng pulled away from both boys grips, "What the hell, Yuta?" The blonde hissed, staring straight into Yuta's eyes making the boy feel weak and low.

"Sicheng-" Yuta groaned, walking towards him but Jaehyun pulled Sicheng close again, making Yuta feel like he could explode.

"You are staying with me, babe." Jaehyun said, looking at Sicheng and cupping his cheek. 

That's the final straw for Yuta. He grabbed his ''friend" and punched him straight in the face. Sicheng let out a shriek and jumps back with a hand over his mouth as Jaehyun started spitting out blood that was in his mouth and smiled mockingly at Yuta.

"It's not like he wants you like you want him-" Yuta stopped Jaehyun from speaking by punching him again, making Sicheng grab Yuta by the shoulders and pulling him away. The impact of the hit had Jaehyun laying on the floor, spitting out more blood. Yuta prayed he at least gave him a black eye that would last for a good month or two.

"How can you do this to your friend? How can you stoop low enough to go behind my back like this? Least you could have done is talk to me about it before you...from now on, stay the fuck away from me." When Yuta grabbed Sicheng's hand again, he doesn't object.

"Don't tell me you're going with him," Jaehyun ignored Yuta to question Sicheng, eyes begging him to stay, he was pressing his shirt against his bloodied mouth. Yuta felt the anger and jealously hit a high. He swore he would have steam coming out of his ears if it was possible. Yuta hissed as he tried to move back to Jaehyun but Sicheng stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun." Sicheng said quietly, dragging a confused Yuta out the door with him.

 

 ~

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Sicheng shouted the minute they get into Yuta's car.

Yuta remained quiet and Sicheng huffed, staring out the window as Yuta started the ignition.

"Put your seatbelt on," Yuta reminded quietly, Sicheng only nodded, complying and turned away from him.

The car ride was not so awkward, but more like they were waiting for the other to fill in the silence. Yuta took Sicheng's hand and placed it on the gear stick with his hand on top of Sicheng's. He expected Sicheng to grab his hand away but he let Yuta hold his hand down.

"I'm sorry." Yuta sighed. His hand tightening slightly more around Sicheng's hand, the blonde doesn't move his hand but doesn't react to the apology either. Yuta kept sneaking glances at Sicheng, he couldn't even fathom how someone could be so utterly stunning. He felt the possessive side of him get happy when he spotted a fading love bite behind Sicheng's ear that he gave him a few nights before. He hoped and prayed Jaehyun saw it.

"Why Jaehyun?" Was the first thing Yuta asked as they sat at the small dining table in his apartment. They decided to finally talk through everything. Sicheng looked down at the table before looking up at Yuta.

"I was stressed as fuck and you were busy that night so I went to get a drink with Kun...Jaehyun was there with your friend Taeyong, so we started talking and he asked for my number when I was leaving so I guess I gave him it, he consoled me and was so kind-" 

Yuta stopped Sicheng and asked in a voice that was barley above a whisper.

"Did you let him fuck you?" His hands were clenched in fists in his lap.

"No! Of course not...but em- we kissed a few times-" Sicheng replied looking up from his hands and gazing uneasily at Yuta.

"He fucking kissed you! He knew what I felt but he still...." Yuta laughed to himself and stood up, wanting to walk away from a conversation that was only hurting him.

"Yuta...he told me I was just a fuck buddy to you. I shouldn't have believed him, I'm sorry."

Yuta leaned down to the blonde boy who still seated in his chair. He gently cupped Sicheng's jaw so their eyes met.

"Not your fault," he whispered as he lowered his lips to Sicheng's neck, he gently blew on the fading love bite making Sicheng shiver. Yuta leaned down and gently licked over the mark, making Sicheng whimper a little and grab onto Yuta's arms. The older male pulled away, coaxing Sicheng carefully from the chair and lifting him effortlessly on the kitchen top. Sicheng didn't protest as Yuta's lips found their way to his neck again, he teasing him with slow kisses.

"Do you want me, Sicheng?" Yuta dared to ask, looking into Sicheng's eyes again.

Sicheng nodded quickly, "Always." 

Yuta shook his head, "I mean...do you want me the way I want you?"

"Yes. I want you the way you want me and more." Sicheng cried, cupping Yuta's cheeks and trying to bring their lips together.

"You've been bad," Yuta murmured into Sicheng's ear. Sicheng breathed deeply and wrapped his legs around Yuta's waist, scooting closer to him.

"Going around kissing other boys." Yuta continued as he lifted Sicheng completely off the counter, his hands gripping the blonde's ass, Sicheng put his arms around Yuta's neck as the older started walking towards his room.

"Yuta..." Sicheng whimpered as Yuta's hands squeezed his ass a little as they entered the bedroom.

"Is this okay?" Yuta asked as he gently laid Sicheng down on his bed. 

"More than okay," Sicheng assured him. 

Yuta gently peeled off Sicheng's clothes, slowly and carefully. He gathered the clothes and kept them on a rack, this was new as usually their clothes would decorate random parts of the bedroom. It told Sicheng that Yuta was nervous and buying time.

Yuta returned and watched Sicheng's naked form writhing from the foot of the bed, biting his lips. Sicheng blushd at the way Yuta stared at him; with so much love and reverence. "Stop that," Sicheng whined and Yuta chuckled.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby. Nobody can see you like this, except me." Yuta took off his shirt and crawled over to Sicheng. He leaned forward, dropping his hands beside Sicheng's head.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He mumbled as Sicheng hands grab onto his hair.

"So badly," Sicheng answered back with a groan. 

Yuta didn't waste any time in slotting there lips together. Sicheng moaned out in what sounded like relief as he kissed him back, the kiss is everything they've always wanted. It was passionate and loving and when Yuta licked at Sicheng's bottom lip, desperately wanting Sicheng to open his mouth, Sicheng complied. He gently licked at Sicheng's tongue with his own and then bit down playfully, making Sicheng whimper loudly. He pulled away breathing deeply as Sicheng whined, wanting Yuta's lips on his again.

"Let me make love to you," Yuta requested, still scared of rejection and heartbreak.

Sicheng rose to kiss Yuta tenderly, "Please do it, I've been waiting so long."

Yuta encased Sicheng in his embrace and lowered him again so he's lying on the bed, he got up and stared again at the beauty underneath him.

"Some of my marks are still on your skin, baby."

Yuta couldn't help but be satisfied when he saw the faint hickeys scattered across Sichengs stomach and thighs.

"Please.." Sicheng whimpered as Yuta trailed his fingers along his body slowly, making him twitch and writh.

"Patience, baby."

Yuta turned Sicheng around on all fours, Sicheng would feel so exposed if it was anyone else but he trusted Yuta. His heart beat fast in anticipation as Yuta's hands and lips trail all over his body. He felt Yuta mouth at the curve of his ass cheek a few times before letting go fully.

"Yuta," he groaned into the sheets. He knew he sounded desperate, but that's because he _was_. He wanted him so badly.

"Yes, baby?" Yuta chuckled teasingly as he took out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and crawled back on the bed. 

Sicheng felt one of Yuta's fingers rub against his entrance making him moan out Yuta's name.

"Will you come from just my fingers?" Yuta wondered out loud.

Sicheng whined in response.

Yuta pushed his digit into Sicheng until he was two knuckles deep. He allowed him to adjust for a few seconds before drawing his finger out and then pumping it back in.

"Oh god," Sicheng mewled as Yuta pumped faster. Yuta took out his finger completely before pushing two lubed digits into Sicheng. The blonde moaned loudly, scratching at the sheets.

"Im the only one who knows how to make you lose yourself like this, Sicheng," Yuta said as he hit Sicheng's prostate making the blonde moan wantonly, pulling on his own hair. 

He added a third finger, he knew Sicheng loved the stretch of it, he pumped all three fingers fast and hard hitting Sicheng's spot over and over until the boy is practically sobbing from pleasure.

"Gonna come for you, baby." Sicheng mewled as Yuta hit his prostate again. Yuta sped up, his fingers going deeper and faster than before.

"Come on, love." Yuta whispered as he kept thrusting until Sicheng tightened around his fingers. He watched as Sicheng threw his head back, moaning out Yuta's name as he came all over himself. Yuta slowly pulled his digits out of Sicheng making the boy groan.

"Get on your back," Yuta instructed as Sicheng calmed down a little.

Sicheng listened instantly, lying on his back and streching out his sore legs. Sicheng watched attentively as Yuta stroked his cock with lube coated fingers. 

Yuta joined Sicheng and held his right thigh softly, helping Sicheng to put the leg over his shoulder. Sicheng smiled as he caught Yuta's eyes. He coiled his other leg around Yuta's waist.

"You ready, love?" Yuta asked softly as he lined himself up. Sicheng nodded, pulling Yuta down so their foreheads were pressed together. Yuta dropped a few kisses on Sicheng's lips before pushing his entire lengh into Sicheng.

"Yuta!" Sicheng all but screamed, he didn't expect that at all. 

Yuta doesn't give him any time to adjust before pulling out until only the head is inside Sicheng, than he thrusted back in hard. Yuta knew Sicheng's probably feeling a little sore but the blonde loved it, he threw his head back moaning happily as Yuta repeated the action over and over until he has a hard and fast rhythm going. 

He groaned as Sicheng's nails scratch at his back, but he loved the sweet sting they leave behind.

"Fuck baby," Yuta moaned as Sicheng tightened even more around him.

Yuta grabbed Sicheng's leg that was slung around his waist and put it onto his other shoulder and bent down so his hands are beside Sicheng's head. Yuta wanted to see his face at his climax again. He started thrusting even harder, knowing Sicheng's close when his thighs shake and clench with his fingernails dug into his shoulder blades.

"Come for me again, come on baby, shit, you feel so good!"

Sicheng groaned at Yuta's words, his back arching off the bed as he finally came again all over his upper body. Yuta bit his lip harshly as Sicheng's eyes roll and his mouth opened, moaning out his name accompanied with a flurry of curses.

He's so fucking beautiful, so gorgeous, and hopefully all of him is for Yuta.

Yuta slowed his thrusts and Sicheng came down a little from his high. Yuta smiled down at Sicheng and leaned to kiss him with every ounce of passion he can muster.

"Feel good?" Yuta grinned, pushing Sicheng's sweaty hair out of his eyes. Sicheng nodded and eyed Yuta's busy cock.

"You haven't come yet?"

Yuta shook his head at Sicheng's question, his lover was concerned despite his fucked out state. God he loved him. He felt so lucky to love him.

Yuta kissed down Sicheng's neck softly "One more time, love." Yuta mumbled into Sicheng's neck. Sicheng froze, "Yuta, I'm so sore already-"

"For me, baby boy... Come one more time for me."

Sicheng ended up on top of Yuta, with the older moaning loudly as Sicheng sunk down on his cock. The boy winced as Yuta's entire length thrust into him. Yuta let him adjust before he thrusted up making Sicheng groan loudly.

He thrusted faster, making Sicheng shout out as he moved his hips along with Yuta's. He was too sore to properly ride Yuta.

"Yuta please, I can't anymore," Sicheng sobbed, letting tears fall onto his cheeks. He tried to hold in his tears as Yuta pumped faster and screamed out loud at the way his sensitive body reacted. 

Yuta watched in awe and then threw his head back as he finally came. His hands tightened on Sicheng's hips as he moaned out his name.

"Baby," he groaned as he gently pumped, making Sicheng let out a small sob and for some tears to fall again. He was so sore and over stimulated, he can barely feel his legs anymore. When Yuta was finished, he slowly pulled Sicheng off his lengh wincing as Sicheng lets out a heartbreaking sob.

"I'm so sorry, baby I'm sorry. I love you so much."

 

~ 

 

Sicheng laid naked against Yuta's sheets, he felt so sore but good at the same time, Yuta walked back into the room with a cup of tea for Sicheng and a glass of lemonade for himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I prom-"

"It's fine, Yuta, I swear I'm perfect."

Yuta joined Sicheng on the bed with his back against the headboard and wrapped a gentle arm around Sicheng's waist, pulling him closer. He grinned as Sicheng sat up and put his head against Yuta's shoulder, sipping his tea slowly. The pain still evident in his back.

"I want you to know that it was never just sex to me, Sicheng. It was so much more, you were never just a quick fuck or a random warm mouth," Yuta whispered, the mood felt so intimate he doesn't want to ruin it.

"I love you Sicheng, I'm so in love with you, you're my entire world." He continued, his heart beating out his chest as Sicheng sat up, the blonde winced as he swung a leg over Yuta's lap, straddling his thighs. He placed his tea on the side table before kissing Yuta with everything he had. Yuta's quite shocked to say the least but kissed back. His hands gently rubbing Sicheng's sore hips.

"You idiot! I love you too, I love you so much," Sicheng said as he started to cry,  kissing Yuta again. Yuta laughed giddily, kissing back as the gorgeous blonde ran a hand over his sweaty hair.

"Are you mine?"

"I'm always yours, Yuta."


End file.
